Let's Play: Slender Game
by shygirl2009
Summary: When he haven't heard anything from his friend, Tyler decided to visit his friend, Josh, to find out what's going on. But when he got there, he found that Josh's computer is on and a game was played on it, before he know it, he was dragged inside the game. Now he have to complete the game and save Josh, but will he win or be trapped forever
1. Prologue

**Well here's my second story and yeah it's will be my first horror one at that so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Prologue

He didn't know how long he was running, but he didn't care. Blood was dripping from the cuts on his face, but he ignored it, as he looked back, he saw the very thing that would forever haunt him, caused him to run faster. The flashlight in his hand keeps flickering every step he takes, which made him really nervous and scared, because the flashlight was the only light source he have to keep him safe from the dark, lonely night and the monster that's chasing him.

As he turned to a sharp corner and burst through the trees, he found an abandon building. Risking it, he looked back, only to see the monster standing a foot away, causing him to sprint towards the building. Halfway towards the building, he manage to lose his footing, cashing onto the ground, but he quickly got to his feet, only to hiss when he felt pain coming from his left ankle, ignoring the pain, he quickly limper towards the building.

Once inside, he quickly closed the front doors, hoping that it would slow down the monster. He looked around and saw that the room he was in looked like a shower room with the tiles covering the walls and floor. Having a tight grip on the flashlight, he slowly limped towards, what it look like, a kitchen to see if he could find some ice and rolls of bandages for his ankle. To his luck, he managed to find some rolls of bandages, but no ice, and carefully wrapped it around his ankle.

After he was finished, he took out his phone to see if he call one of his friends, but cursed loudly to see that he couldn't call anyone. He sat there in silence for five minutes, but jumped when his phone gave off static that made his heart pounding as he quickly got to his feet, ignoring the pain from his ankle and quickly limped out of the kitchen and into a dark hallway. He quickly turn around the corner, only to face a dead-end, his heart dropped as he slowly turned around to face the monster.

His ears are ringing from the static coming from the monster and blood pumping in his ears as he slowly backed away until his back was against the wall. _'No, no, no, why'_ he thought to himself over and over again as the monster was slowly coming to view and heading closer towards him.

The monster was ten feet tall, wearing a black suit and unnatural tentacles coming out of its back, the tip of the tentacles were like sharp blades and covered in dried blood. The most unnatural thing about its face that it have no face.

No mouth

No eyes.

Nothing

Just a blank face, but he could feel it staring at him.

The flashlight in his hand was quickly flickering, showing the monster getting closer with every flicker, until the flashlight stopped flickering and slowly started to fade away. He started to panic and tried to keep the flashlight going by hitting it softly, but with no success. Sweat slowly dripped down his face, stinging his cuts on his face, as he stared at the monster in fear as his breathing quicken. As the lights dims, the monster slowly raised its tentacles, he slowly looked at his flashlight with a look of defeat on his face.

"Goodbye, Tyler" he whispered with a single tear slid down his face when the light died as the same time, the monster brought its tentacles down.

An ear-shattering scream pierced throughout the building, to the forest and into the darkness, fading away.

**Okay well based on the title I'm not going to say anything so yeah**

**Tell me what you think so far ok**

**Shy out~**


	2. Chapter one

**Yay I got the next chapter up so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Josh, are you there, hello?" someone called out as he continued knocking.

The person, who was knocking, was a twenty-year-old young man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans and shoes. The person's name is Tyler or Attackingtucans.

After knocking for three minutes, he decided to use the second key that Josh told him about, incase he's not home, so he reached towards the small pot, that's next to the door, picked it up, revealing the key. He grabbed it, placing the pot back down, reached towards the door to open it.

After he opened the door, he walked in with his suitcase rolling behind him, and closed the door. He placed his suitcase in the living room, next to the couch and called out again, "Josh" he called out, but received no answer. He, then, shrugs thinking that Josh went out and walked to the kitchen to make something to eat because he was starving from the long trip.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Tyler was beginning to worry, because it's almost nine o'clock at night and Josh still isn't back yet. So he decided to call him on his phone. After taking out his phone and finding Josh's number, dialed call and waited.

He waited for a few seconds, before he heard a familiar ringtone coming from upstairs. His heart started pounding against his chest as he slowly walked upstairs with his phone still on.

"Josh, are you there?" Tyler called out nervously, but received no answer, making him more nervous. "J-josh, come on now, this isn't funny anymore" Tyler said in a fearful voice as he stood in front of Josh's room and slowly opened the door.

Feeling a de ja vu from the beginning of the game, Luigi's Mansion, he slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

The room was dark, saves for the computer on the desk that is a little staticy and the phone next to it and flashing, but he didn't see Josh anywhere.

Confused, Tyler walked inside and looked for the light switch. He found it and flipped it on, but the lights didn't turn on and soon found out that the light bolt was busted. So he decided to walk towards the computer. As he got closer, Tyler keeps getting small chills running up his spine and he couldn't help, but feel like something bad is going to happen to him, but he still kept going. When he got to the computer, he tried to get rid the static, but nothing worked, even restarting it and unplugging it, the static still remains.

The he saw that the static is going down enough to see what it was. So he sat down and looked at the screen, it took two to finally see what was on the screen. Tyler saw a lot of trees and it was nighttime there. He thought it looked familiar, but can't put his finger on it.

As he was thinking too hard, he didn't notice the camera turning around to show that there's something standing in front of it. But he did notice that the static came back and was even louder that he had to cover his ears, then he felt something icy cold wrapped around his waist. So he quickly opened his eyes, which he didn't know that he had them closed, and saw a black tentacle coming from the computer screen.

"Fuck" Tyler yelled out as he was picked up from the chair as more tentacles came out and grabbed his wrists, ankles, and neck, and started pulling him towards the screen. "S-stop it, let go of me, you bitch, I want my vagisel, shit, I've seen enough of this to know where this is going!" Tyler screamed. But couldn't help, but giggle at the last sentence. However, his giggles was cut short when the tentacle around his neck tightened it to the point, where he's seeing black spots in his vision and gasping for air.

Soon his struggles started to slow down to a complete stop as darkness took over him. Then he unwilling closed his eyes to a restless slumber. The last thing Tyler heard was a loud static ringing in his ears.

**Awesome now the adventure begins**

**I really don't have much to say in any of these here**

**Shy out~**


	3. Chapter two - page one

**Okay so next chapter and the introduction of the real horror and action so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2

The first thing Tyler noticed as he came to was a splitting headache. He groaned as he slowly sat up while placing his hand onto his head, hoping to stop the headache. After of what seems to be like hours, but only a few minutes, the splitting headache went down enough to ignore it and opened his eyes.

At first, everything was dark, but after a few seconds, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw that he was in some kind of woods in the middle of the night with the full moon shining brightly and he was next to a fence on his right. On his left, there was a red backpack with a note attach to it.

So he reached out to grab the backpack, took the note and read it.

**_'_****_Greeting and Welcome Gamer,_**

**_Hello and welcome to my game. In order to complete my game, you must collect the necessary items without getting caught, but if you fail, you will be trapped for all eternally, but there's a catch. You'll also have to save your friend before escaping. Good luck, you're going to need it.'_**

After reading the note twice to confirm it, he dropped it and shakily reached towards the backpack. He opened it and saw that there was a flashlight, a small radio and three water bottles. So Tyler took out the flashlight and radio, then he closed the backpack, clipped the radio onto his belt loop, turned on the flashlight and started walking to a random direction, hoping to find something.

It felt like hours to Tyler, but only a few minutes, since he started walking and couldn't find anything yet. There was a complete silence and the only thing he could hear was the wind whistling against the branches, the crunching sound under his feet, and his breathing and he doesn't like it, because it made him a bit paranoid. Right just about that he'll go insane from seeing the same thing; he saw of what appears to be a bathroom.

Tyler felt a bit relieved to have finally found something, but couldn't help, but feel a bit of dread in his chest, like he seen it before, but can't remember where. So he started jogging towards it and went inside.

The inside of the bathroom was really old. The walls were rusted and the paint was peeling off. The floor was also rusted and was dirty.

Tyler walked through the hallway, ignoring the rust and dirt, and looked at every room that he could find. As he was checking the last hallway, he felt the temperature was getting colder by the second as he was nearing the last room; he shivered a bit, but kept going. When he got to the room, he saw that the room was empty, except for a chair sitting in the far corner with something on it.

He gulped nervously as he walked towards the chair. Halfway across, he saw the light, shined onto the chair, shaking a bit and found out that he was shaking without knowing. "Ugh, pull yourself together Tucans" he angrily muttered to himself as he stopped shaking and walked towards the chair.

When he was in front of the chair, he shined the light on the item, only to see that it was a piece of paper. So Tyler picked it up and saw that there's writing on the other side, so he flipped it over, looked at it and froze.

On the paper, there were two familiar words written on it.

**_'_****_Can't Run'_**

His whole body was shaking, eyes widened and a terrified look on his face. Tyler finally remembers where he was and what game he's playing. He collapsed when his legs can't hold him up anymore and sat on his knees and had his hand clenching on tightly, making his knuckles white, onto his flashlight.

"Oh fuck" Tyler whispered terrified as he continued looking at the page he have in his other hand.

**Oh shit, so now the real game begins so yeah**

**Shy out~**


End file.
